1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removably positional stern lights with telescopic support rods for non-obstruction length adjustment and for convenient storage on small boats or elsewhere.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Stern lights that are required legally for boats are often in the way when the boats are being used in the daylight for fishing, swimming and other boat-stern activities. Also, when the boats are being towed on a boat trailer or stored out of water, the stern lights can be a nuisance.
There are known stern lights that are removable and others that are telescopic in place on boats to get them down where they will be out of the way when desired. There are none known, however, that are removable and telescopically adjustable short enough to be stowed on small boats and long enough to meet legal requirements conveniently and reliably in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related stern lights are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,452, issued to Pingel et al on Aug. 15, 1989, described a stem light assembly that had telescopic length adjustment but was not removable and stowable on a boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,184, issued to Norton et al on Jun. 23, 1970, described another stern light that also had telescopic length adjustment but was not removable and further, was limited to a particular spring type of telescopic length control. U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,136, issued to Faul on May 24, 1966, described a stem light that was removable but that was neither telescopic nor attachable removably in a manner taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 994,499, issued to Bowen on Jun. 6, 1911, described yet another stern light that was telescopic but not removable.